Pire ennemi
by leyya09
Summary: Une guerre de gang se déroulent à Konoha entre Garaa et Kirah. Chacun vouent une haine implacable à l'autre. Mais pourquoi? Pour la suite venez voir... HISTOIRE TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Pire ennemi et plus si affinités

Auteur : leyya09

Couple : c'est un secret

Résumé : Garaa chef de gang demande de l'aide à itachi et Neji pour vaincre sa pire ennemie : Kirah.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : un marché soupçonneux

Une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux noirs méchés de blonds roux et aux yeux noir brillant, est assise sur une chaise dans une chambre rose. Elle joue avec un shuriken quand la porte s'ouvre.

-Bonjour Ivana, ça fait bail, n'est-ce pas ? demande une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleu profond comme l'océan soulignés par un trait d'eye liner noir.

-Kirah, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dégage !!!

Et elle envoie son shuriken vers la figure de Kirah qui le rattrape sans aucune difficulté ;

-Toujours aussi doué à ce que je vois ? dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique

-Te fous pas de moi !! répond Ivana. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je te propose un marché.

-Lequel ? demande ivana

-Je t'entraînes jusqu'à ce que tu sois forte et en échange tu……

Elle lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille

-Quoi, tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça pour toi ??

-Avant on était amies !! bah tant pis, démerde toi toute seule pour ton entraînement !!

Kirah commence à sortir de la chambre, lorsqu'Ivana la rappelle :

-Attends !! C'est ok, je suis d'accord !!!

-Parfait !! répond Kirah

-Mais dis-moi t'a demandé à Jenika aussi ?? demande Ivana

-Bien sûr !!

-Tu l'as convaincu ? demande Ivana sur un ton étonnée. Tu lui a offert quoi en échange ??

-Des yeux.

-Des yeux ???

-Oui des yeux ! j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à les trouver ! répond Kirah avec un sourire sadique.

-Mais elle en avait déjà ! affirme Ivana

-Oui mais ceux-ci sont spéciaux !!! sur un ton plein de sous-entendu. Je te dis à bientôt pour notre marché !

XXXX

-Sakura lâche-moi !!! hurle un Sasuke enlacé par une Sakura

-Nan ! Je suis bien là !

-Oui mais c'est pas facile pour marcher !!! répond Sasuke

-Bon bon… et mais attends tu vas où là ??

-Ba on rentre au lycée.

-Faut surtout pas passer par là !! crie Sakura d'un ton apeuré

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est le quartier de Kirah !

-Kirah c'est qui ? demande Sasuke

-Tu l'as connais pas ?

-C'est pas parce que je suis beau que je connais toutes les filles de la Terre. répond Sasuke d'un air amusé

-Baka ! je rigole pas ! Il paraît qu'elle descend d'une grande lignée de ninjas tueurs et qu'elle aurait massacré plus de mille aspirants ninjas pour s'amuser !

-Nan ? Tu me fais marcher ? demande sasuke d'un air un peu inquiet comme même.

-Non.

-C'est vrai ?

-J'exagère peut-être un peu pour le nombre d'aspirants qu'elle a tué mais il paraît qu'elle en a massacré des centaines. répond Sakura

XXXX

-Vous avez bien compris ce que vous devez faire ? demanda Garaa

-Bien sûr !! On n'est pas débile ! répond Itachi

-Je suis pas d'accord pourquoi moi je dois la séduire , et Itachi dois juste la tabasser ? demande Neji

-Parce que Ivana n'est pas dangereuse que je sache, par contre je n'ai aucun renseignement sur Jenika .

-Et moi, et Shikamaru, on fait quoi ? demanda Kiba.

-Vous, rien ; répond Garaa. Kirah vous connaît déjà, et elle doit déjà avoir prévenu ses nouvelles recrues.

-Mais au fait, Ivana est la fille de Kakashi, pourquoi n'est-elle pas dangereuse ? demande Neji

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est ma première fanfic, alors soyez indulgent, j'essayerai de poster la suite rapidement.**

**Et j'attend vos rewiews !!**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Voilà je voudrais vous dire merci pour vos rewiews et désolée pour l'orthographe et les très courtes descriptions, je promets d'essayer de faire des efforts. Par contre pour le présent, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas changer car j'ai déjà écrit les quatre chapitres à venir (enfin cela dépendra de la longueur des chapitres).**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Ivana (pensées) : Et gnagnagna, je vais t'aider pour ton entraînement, et gnagnagna ne t'inquiète pas c'est super simple comme marché !! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire oui ? Je suis vraiment stupide parfois !! « Mais tu dois **juste **faire que Neji t'aime pour qu'après lorsqu'il se battra, il ne puisse pas te toucher !! c'est simple » Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter !! Je….

Mais elle se cogne contre quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'a pas l'air content de la voir.

-Neji et Ivana en même temps : oh mais c'est toi que je…

Ils se taisent tous les deux en même temps.

-Toi aussi t'as une mission **débile** à remplir ? demande Ivana

-Je suppose que c'est la même que la tienne ? affirme Neji

-Je pense que oui sinon, on serait déjà en train de se battre !!

-Mouais.

Après un long silence, et des regards maussades,

-Garaa est donc aussi tyrannique que Kirah !! s'exclame Ivana

-Hélas ! Elle t'a promis quoi Kirah en échange ?

-De m'entraîner. répond Ivana.

-Mais t'es la fille de Kakashi et Kurenaï, pourquoi tu ne leur demande pas ?

Ivana lui répond par un gros soupir

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionne Neji

-J'ai pas vraiment hérité de leurs dons et même si ils ne le montrent pas je vois bien qu'ils sont déçus. Alors je voulais devenir beaucoup plus forte pour qu'ils soient enfin fiers de moi.

-Hum, je vois. répond Neji.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable ? demande sauvagement Ivana

-Mais non, mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! s'excuse Neji

-Eh qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? répond Ivana

-Je ne sais pas, on ne peut pas dire que notre mission soit remplie.

-Ouaip ! déclare Ivana

-Bah comme de toute façon, on n'a rien à faire et qu'on ne va pas rester planter là dans la rue pendant trois heures, si tu veux, on va boire un verre.

-C'est une invitation ? demande Ivana

-Non enfin oui euh…. Prend-le comme tu veux. bafouille Neji.

-Si, c'est toi qui paye, je ne dis pas non.

Ils se rendent ensuite dans un café, Ivana commande un coca et Neji un fanta.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné Garaa en échange ?

-Il m'a donné de l'argent, parce que l'on ne peut pas dire qu'en ce moment je roule sur l'or. avoue t-il.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Hinata de t'aider, c'est ta cousine ? demande la jeune fille

-Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié des gens !!s'énerve Neji

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. s'excuse la fille de Kakashi.

Après une longue discussion et une amitié grandissante, Ivana part et Neji commence à rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'elle a oublié son sac.

Neji (pensées) : Bon j'ai plus qu'à la rattraper.

XXX

Ivana marche seule plongée dans ses pensées lorsque :

-Bonjour, ma chère dit une voix de jeune homme.

Il est grand, brun, avec deux tatouages verts sur chaque joue représentant une sphère. Il dépasse Ivana de presque deux têtes, mais il est vrai qu'Ivana est assez petite pour son âge.

-Kaleb ! Alors comme ça t'es devenu un sale voyou qui rackette les faibles ?

-Oui ma chère, répond Kaleb avec un sourire machiavélique, et que je sache tu rentres dans cette catégorie ! File-moi le portable que t'as dans ta poche !

-Mais…

-File le-moi. ordonne Kaleb

Ivana sent monter en elle un sentiment de rage, qui s'est accumulée au fil de sa vie, lorsqu'on se moquait d'elle car elle était sans dons et sans talents. Dominée par cette rage, elle envoie une bonne droite à Kaleb qui s'écroule par terre et dit :

-Salope, tu vas me le payer!

Et il sort un couteau de sa poche qu'il approche du cou d'Ivana.

-Tu as un très joli cou, mais je vais être obligé de le trancher. dit-il

À ce moment Neji arrive essoufflé

-Ivana, tu as oublié ton… puis se rendant compte de la situation il se tait.

Kaleb voyant Neji demande :

-Tu es Neji Hyûga ?

-Oui

-Dans ce cas ma chère, ce sera pour une autre fois !

Et il disparaît. Ivana titube, Neji la rattrape avant qu 'elle tombe.

-Ça va ? demande Neji inquiet. Il t'a touché ?

-Non, non je…j'ai eu très peur et je…merci beaucoup. dit Ivana en rougissant.

-J'ai pas fait grand chose, il est parti tout de suite. dit-il en la lâchant

-Parce qu 'il s'attaque qu'au faible et comme toi t'es fort et que moi je…

-T'es pas faible ! Tu manques juste d'entraînement. répond Neji.

-T'es sympa, merci.

-Je…de rien dit-il en approchant son visage de celui d'Ivana.

Ils restent ainsi à se regarder tous les deux, leurs visages se rapprochant peu à peu lorsque Neji dit :

-Je, tu…tu avais oublié ton sac. en lui tendant.

-Ah. Bon ben je vais y aller.

-Oui…à…bientôt

-Salut ! répond Ivana en s'en allant.

XXX

Pendant ce temps, Jenika marche vers la maison d'Itachi. Jenika est une jeune fille, grande aux très longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade jusqu'à sa taille. Elle a des yeux verts et est vêtue d'un jean très simple et d'un haut marron. Elle arrive enfin devant une maison assez ancienne, pas très bien entretenue, la maison a deux étages et possède un jardin envahi par les mauvaises herbes. Elle frappe et une voix derrière elle, lui répond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle se retourne, fixe ses yeux rouges inexpressif, ce visage dur qui la regarde indifféremment.

-Tu es Jenika ? demande Itachi

Pour toute réponse, elle lui envoie son pied dans le tibia. Itachi cligne des yeux et lui envoie un coup de poing qu'elle évite de justesse. Elle le frappe à l'épaule mais il réussit à attraper son cou et entreprend de l'étrangler. Elle ferme les yeux puis les rouvre et Itachi la lâche d'étonnement. À la place de ses beaux yeux verts clairs se trouve deux sharingans. Deux sharingans kaléidoscopes, les mêmes que ceux d'Itachi. Profitant de la surprise de celui-ci, Jenika lui envoie un coup d'abdomen, il tombe par terre et se relève. Il met en route ses sharingans pour utiliser l'arcane lunaire, mais Jenika grâce aux siens ne subit rien. Elle résiste, résiste et Itachi n'arrive pas à entrer dans son esprit. Voyant que de ce côté-ci il a perdu, il lui assène un coup sur la tête, elle s'écroule par terre mais entraîne Itachi dans sa chute. Jenika le frappe à l'œil, Itachi riposte par un coup de pied. Ils se battent ainsi pendant un certain moment puis essoufflée Jenika dit :

-On se reverra

-Oui, et je te tuerai. finit Itachi

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant. Je vous préviens cela va devenir de plus en plus noir, sauf pour certaines personnes dont je ne citerai pas le nom. (Lol ! je pense que vous avez deviné !!). Prochainement arrivé de Kakashi et Orochimaru !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà, merci encore pour vos rewiews et continuer d'en mettre !!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

-Alors Jenika, ça c'est bien passé ? Tu es contente de tes yeux ? demande Kirah

-C'était parfait mais, il est beaucoup plus fort que moi, il était seulement très surpris. Je pense que nous ne réussirons pas à les battre s'il y a en plus Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru et surtout Garaa.

La pièce où elles se trouvent est la salle de réunion du quartier général, enfin c'est aussi le salon de Kirah puisque le quartier général se situe dans son appartement. À droite il y a une cuisine et une salle bain. À gauche se trouve le bureau de Kirah, il est meublé par un petit bureau en acajou, une énorme bibliothèque ainsi qu'une petite porte donnant sur la rue. Juste à côté il y a la chambre de Kirah, une chambre en noir et rouge avec un lit et une armoire.

-Nous y arriverons. répond fermement Kirah.

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe chuchote Ino à Temari

-Pardon ? demande Kirah

-Non rien. dit Ino

-Je pense que Jenika a raison, nous ne ferons pas le poids, nous devrions peut-être nous allier avec eux, ce n'est qu'une question de gang après tout. propose Ivana.

-Ce n'est pas rien qu'une question de gang, je hais Garaa, je le hais, je le hais, je veux le tuer de mes propres mains ! crie Kirah

En même temps, une larme coule sur sa joue mais personne ne s'en aperçoit.

-Mais euh…répond Ivana

-Quoi ? On a fait un marché non ? Tu as accepté, alors c'est trop tard ! D'ailleurs as-tu remplit ta mission ? demande rageusement Kirah

-Euh…Oui oui affirme Ivana

-Ce « oui » n'est pas très convaincant. Mais bon il faut se préparer pour la suite.

XXX

-Alors Itachi, tu t'es débarrassé de Jenika ? demande Garaa

-Non, je crois que nous l'avons sous-estimée. On a un gros problème, elle possède les mêmes sharingans que moi. Et c'est elle qui est venue me chercher. répond Itachi.

-Quoi ? Les mêmes sharingans ? s'étonne Garaa

-Oui, les mêmes

-Mais ce n'est pas possible !! À moins que…

-À moins que quoi ? demande Itachi

-Cette sale garce de Kirah les a peut-être donnés à Jenika. répond Garaa.

-Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes sharingans que moi, si elle les a pris à quelqu'un, elle a du avoir du mal pour les trouver. affirme Itachi.

-Cette espèce de … est capable de tout et du pire !! déclare Garaa

-Mais tu la connais personnellement ? demande Itachi

-Non, bien sûr que non !! répond Garaa sur un ton pas très convaincant.

À ce moment Neji rentre dans cette pièce sombre, ancienne entreprise abandonnée, meublé par un canapé aplati et une télé.

Neji s'assoit sur le vieux canapé.

-C'est à cette heure-ci que tu reviens de mission ? demande Garaa

-Bah oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Jenika a les mêmes yeux qu'Itachi ! Et toi as-tu remplit ta mission ? répond Garaa

-Euh…dit Neji

-Ça veut dire quoi euh ? c'est oui ou c'est non ? hurle Garaa

-Oui oui !! déclare Neji

-Garaa es-tu vraiment sûr qu'on arrivera à les battre ? Parce que ça m'a l'air galère. dit Shikamaru

-Il a raison. renchérit Kiba

-Je suis sûr, et je n'abandonnerai sous aucun prétexte !! J'ai un vieux compte à régler avec Kirah. répond Garaa

XXX

-Pourquoi Kirah en veut-elle autant à Garaa ? demande Ivana

-J'en sais rien, répond Jenika, d'habitude c'est toi qui es de tout.

-Quand elle nous a engagé, elle nous a parlé d'honneur et de vengeance, mais après je ne sais pas dit Ino

-Peut-être qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'il la trompait. propose Temari

-Tu as toujours des idées zarbs, tu les vois toi Garaa et Kirah ensemble ? Non mais sans blague ! rigole Ivana

-C'est vrai que ce serait un couple explosif !! répond Ino

-Ce n'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, mais on sait toujours pas pourquoi ils se haïssent autant. déclare Jenika.

XXX

-Ça fait longtemps, que je ne t'ai pas vu dans le coin Kakashi-senseï, dit kirah assise derrière son bureau, que viens-tu faire dans ma modeste planque ?

-Te fous pas de moi !Je sais très bien qu'Ivana est ici ! répond Kakashi

-Et ?

-Ne l'entraîne pas dans tes combines ! ordonne Kakashi

-Et pourquoi cela ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'en souffrir. Je lui apporte ce que tu n'as jamais pu lui apporter : la fierté. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois un bon père ! Tu es déçu, de ses piètres talents et sans t'en rendre compte, tu lui montre. Ivana souffre énormément de son niveau. Et je l'aide à s'améliorer, en lui redonnant confiance en soi et je dois dire qu'elle est plus douée que je ne le pensais. déclare Kirah

-Peut-être que je ne suis pas un bon père mais je ne te fais absolument pas confiance !

-Pourtant j'ai été ton élève.

-Oui, tu as **été** mon élève. Mais depuis que tu poursuis ta guerre contre Garaa, tu es devenue cruel et tu tues presque toutes les personnes qui t'embêtent. Je sais que ta guerre est justifiée mais je pense que tu étais aussi responsable que Garaa. répond Kakashi

-Garaa est le seul responsable ! crie Kirah, ses yeux se sont remplis d'une flamme qu'elle ne cesse d'abreuver : la vengeance.

-Mais ça ce n'est pas mon problème, que tu fumes, que tu tues, que tu tortures je m'en fous, je suis plus ton professeur mais n'embarque pas ma fille dans quelque chose comme ça !

-Ta fille est là de son plein gré, je lui ai proposé un marché et elle a accepté. Si tu lui avais consacré plus de temps, elle ne serait pas là. répond Kirah

-Ne me juge pas !

L'air est parcouru d'électricité et la tension monte de plus en plus entre les deux personnes. Les yeux de Kirah lance des éclairs, tandis que Kakashi affiche un regard noir.

-Je t'interdis de me juger ! J'ai toujours essayé de te protéger même après, lorsque c'était fini entre nous deux ! J'ai essayé de t'avertir ! relance Kakashi

-Essayé de me protéger, même après tu te fous de moi ?? Lorsque Orochimaru m'a marqué, tu n'étais même pas là !! Quand j'ai rompu tu as disparu ! hurle Kirah

-Évidemment ce n'était plus possible de se voir puisque tu étais avec Akito ! répond Kakashi

Kirah se lève s'approche de Kakashi de façon à le voir dans les yeux. Puis elle dit :

-Tu m'aimes encore, je le sens mais plus pareille qu'avant tu préfères Kurenaï.

Elle se contourne son bureau et se rassoit. Puis elle ouvre un tiroir et en sort un kunaï.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Kakashi

Kirah joue avec le kunaï, puis elle répond très calmement :

-Orochimaru m'a promis de me laisser tranquille si je te tues et que je lui ramène ton sang.

-Et tu vas le faire ? interroge Kakashi

Kirah ne répond pas. Elle se relève avec le kunaï dans sa main droite, de la gauche, elle attrape la main de Kakashi et lui fait une coupure. Ensuite elle fouille dans sa poche et en sort un flacon, elle appuie sur la coupure et récupère le sang dans le flacon.

-Voilà. Il aura ton sang. répond Kirah avec un petit sourire

-Finalement tu n'as pas tellement changé, mais je ne te fais toujours pas confiance.

-La prochaine fois que je te vois, je te tue vraiment !

-Tu n'es pas assez forte, je le crains. déclare Kakashi.

-L'élève dépasse toujours le maître et cela fait très longtemps que je t'ai dépassé Kakashi, j'ai quelque chose que tu n'as pas.

-Et c'est quoi ? demande Kakashi

* * *

**Voilà, à partir de ce moment-là je n'ai pas encore écrit donc cela arrivera plus tard. Allez, je veux des rewiews !!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Kirah prend un mouchoir posé sur son bureau acajou, et essuie le milieu de son front. Kakashi recule d'un pas de stupeur. Les yeux de Kirah expriment la peine tandis que ceux de Kakashi expriment l'horreur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?? demande Kakashi

-C'est laid. Mais ça a des avantages. répond Kirah

À la place d'un front normalement constitué, est apparu un troisième œil au milieu du front de Kirah, il est rouge et reflète la haine, et la rage de tuer.

-Mais mais… dit Kakashi

-Je sais, je sais, mais qui suis-je ? dit-le moi. J'ai un troisième œil, grâce à lui je lis les pensées, j'anticipe les mouvements de mes adversaires, mais je suis avide de sang dès que je l'utilise, j'ai besoin de tuer. Depuis quelques années, je ne vieillis plus, j'ai parfois des crises, j'entends des voix dans ma tête. Mais qui suis-je ?? Qui ? crie Kirah dans un souffle de désespoir.

-Tu as consulté des spécialistes ? demande Kakashi

-Oui, personne n'a trois yeux, je suis la seule, ils n'ont rien pu m'apporter comme réponse.

Après quelques mots de consolation envers son ancienne petite amie, Kakashi s'en va, le regard toujours perplexe et l'esprit rempli de questions sans réponse.

XXX

Quelques jours plus tard dans le quartier général de Garaa, l'ambiance est à la dispute, il y a de l'électricité dans l'air et des regards meurtriers sur tous les visages. Puis tout d'un coup une épaisse fumée s'infiltre par la fenêtre et envahit toute la pièce.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hurle Garaa

-Bonjour, mon petit Garaa. lui dit une voix douce à l'oreille

-Kirah !

-Eh oui c'est moi ! Et je crois qu'il est temps de régler une vieille affaire, n 'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, tu vas payer pour sa mort. répond Garaa

-Désolé mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui répond une troisième voix.

XXX

Dans l'épaisse fumée, aucune personne ne peut voir à plus de 2 mètres. Mais Kirah avait bien prévu son « abordage », puisque chacune de ses filles s'étaient placées au préalable devant son futur adversaire : Temari devant Shikamaru ; Ino devant Kiba ; Jenika devant Itachi et bien sûr Ivana devant Neji, le seul « petit » problème pour ses deux-là, c'est que voilà ils n'ont pas vraiment envie de se battre.

-Euh…tu sais qu'on est censés se battre ?

-Oui je sais et que l'on est aussi censé être pire ennemi ! répond Ivana

-Mouais dit Neji

Ils sont tous les deux face à face, un kunaï dans chacune de leurs mains, se fixant d'un air las.

-Tu veux pas plutôt m'embrasser ? demande Ivana

-Quoi ? répond Neji

Elle lui attrape la tête et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, Neji se laisse faire et l'entoure de ses bras.

XXX

La troisième voix se détache de la fumée et apparaît sous la forme de…………

-Orochimaru, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? interroge Kirah

-Il faut que je te parle sérieusement ! répond Orochimaru

-Eh bien, Garaa se sera pour une autre fois, et t'inquiètes pas je te louperais pas ! dit Kirah

-Mais on ne peut pas sortir d'un combat comme ça ! crie Garaa

Mais il est trop tard, Kirah et Orochimaru ont déjà disparu

-Quelle saloperie cette fille, c'est pas possible, il faut vraiment que je la tue !!

XXX

-Alors tu veux quoi ? demande Kirah à un Orochimaru pas de très bonne humeur

-Je me suis bien avoir, hein ? Kakashi est toujours vivant !!

-Oh ça va ! Je lui ai juste laissé le temps de s'entraîner pour son dernier combat. répond Kirah

-C'est ça et tu crois que je vais te faire confiance, il faut que tu reviennes, j'ai besoin de toi pour soigner mes bras. Kabuto est mort. déclare Orochimaru

-Je sais, dit-elle en éclatant d'un rire sinistre, c'est moi qui l'ai tué !

-Quoi ?

_flash-back :_

_Kirah marche seul dans une forêt, elle vient de s'enfuir du campement d'Orochimaru, s'il croit qu'elle va rester, cette espèce de serpent à sonnettes, il se trompe royalement, elle n'a besoin de personne pour découvrir qui elle est. Elle sait déjà qu 'elle descend d'une lignée de ninjas tueurs. Ces parents adoptifs l'ont trouvés à trois ans, seule dans une maison en montagne, ces parents avaient été tués et leurs corps gisaient encore devant leurs portes. Elle trouverait toute seule les réponses à ces étranges comportements et à son troisième œil. Elle marche en silence lorsqu'elle entend soudain les pensées d'une personne proche, c'est Kabuto, alors ce petit imbécile veut essayer de la ramener de force au campement ! mais il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Malheureusement l'utilisation de son œil rouge lui fait perdre la tête. Du sang, du sang, elle veut du sang. Elle veut voir la mort, elle veut voir la souffrance. Kirah monte en haut d'un arbre, enfonce deux kunaïs dans ces chaussures de façon à ce que les pointes soient vers le sol et attend. Kabuto s'arrête en dessous de l'arbre, il a perdu sa trace. Kirah saute et atterrit les pieds sur les épaules de Kabuto, elle lui tranche les deux bras en même temps. Kabuto s'effondre de douleur. Elle reste là à le regarder souffrir, se vider de son sang, mourir puis elle lui plante un kunaï dans le cœur._

_Fin du flash-back._

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ?? hurle Orochimaru

-Eh bien si.

-Mais j'avais besoin de lui !! Tu vas me le payer !!

-Oh là, pas si vite crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me tuer avec tes bras en moins et sans tes gardes du corps ? interroge Kirah

-Oui

-Eh bien vas-y étrangle-moi avec ton cou ! Aurais-tu oublié ? Je lis tes pensées, j'anticipe tes mouvements ! Je peux me débarrasser de toi aussi facilement que de ta marque !

-Ma marque ? Tu t'en es débarrassé, mais c'est techniquement IMPOSSIBLE !!!! affirme Orochimaru

-Eh bien regarde ! Kirah lui montre son cou, qui n'a absolument rien d'étrange, aucune marque, un cou parfait.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, répond Kirah, elle est partie toute seule.

-Toute seule ??? dit Orochimaru avec stupéfaction, tu es de plus en plus étrange à mesure que tu vieillis, reviens et je te promets de trouver qui tu es.

-Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de ton aide !!

-Si tu étais restée avec moi, tu ne ferais pas la guerre à Garaa

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Et Kirah part une fois de plus, elle ne supporte pas cette langue de vipère ! Orochimaru lui crie qu'elle le regrettera, mais elle n'a plus rien à perdre, elle est déjà morte le jour où son amour est mort. Elle arrive devant la porte qui mène à son bureau, elle entre directement, s'assoit et dissimule son troisième œil. Mais Ivana rentre d'un seul coup sans frapper.

-Jenika est empoisonnée, elle va mourir !!

-Empoisonnée, mais comment ? demande Kirah

-Les kunaïs de Itachi l'étaient, tout ça c'est de ta faute, elle va mourir et tu es la seule responsable, la prochaine fois tu règleras tes problèmes toute seule !!!hurle Ivana

* * *

**Voilà, voilà je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite donc il faudra attendre.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Kirah se mord les lèvres, elle sait très bien que c'est de sa faute si Jenika est empoisonnée. Elle se lève contourne son bureau et rentre dans son salon. Jenika est allongée sur le sol, le front en sueur, un long filet de sang sort de sa bouche, elle respire très faiblement. Kirah l'examine pendant un très long moment puis explique aux filles qui sont toutes revenues qu'elle ne connaît pas ce poison. Elles décident de veiller sur Jenika à tour de rôle pendant que les autres dorment. Kirah prend le premier quart. Elle reste assise juste à côté de Jenika. Le temps passe longtemps et Kirah culpabilise. Puis soudain elle se fige, elle hurle de douleur en se prenant sa tête dans ces mains, elle se recroqueville sur elle-même et continue de hurler. Les filles se sont réveillées et Ino demande :

-Kirah qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Kirah crie et s'arrête d'un seul coup de hurler, elle reprend son souffle, se remet de ses émotions et dit :

-Je sais qu'elle est l'antidote pour Jenika.

Kirah va dans sa cuisine, ouvre des placards, mélange des choses à l'aspect bizarre tandis qu'Ivana, Ino et Temari s'échangent des regards interrogatifs. Kirah sort de la cuisine, un bol dans la main, elle s'agenouille près de Jenika et lui verse le contenu du bol dans la bouche.

-Il faut attendre maintenant. Ivana suit moi dans mon bureau. dit Kirah.

Ivana se lève étonnée et suit Kirah dans son bureau. Avant de refermer la porte Kirah ajoute pour Ino et Temari :

-Si une de vous deux écoutes, ce que je dit, elle comprendra ce que veut dire souffrir c'est clair ?

Et elle referme la porte et se rassoit à son bureau, Ivana prend la chaise de devant et s'assied aussi.

XXX

-Je me demande bien ce qu'elle raconte. dit Temari

-Ah non, tu vas pas commencer ! Il faut qu'on veille sur Jenika et puis t'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit. répond Ino.

A ce moment, Jenika tousse et ouvre les yeux. Ino sourit et lui explique ce qui s'est passé.

XXX

-Alors comme ça tu as embrassé Neji ? demande Kirah

Ivana rougit et répond :

-N'importe quoi !

-Alors pourquoi rougit-tu ?

-Euh… comment tu le sait ? interroge Ivana

-Je le sais c'est tout, je crois que ta place n'est pas ici avec moi et que tu devrais vivre ta vie sans sang. La tienne n'est pas encore salie par la vengeance alors profite-en avec Neji ou quelqu'un d'autre peu m'importe.

Un long silence suit les paroles de Kirah, Ivana réfléchit.

-Mais je suis bien ici et j'ai besoin de toi pour m'entraîner, j'ai beaucoup progresser grâce à toi. réplique Ivana.

-Je suis sûr que ton père t'aidera maintenant.

-Pourquoi en es-tu sûr ?

-Parce qu'il est venu me voir et que je lui ai fait la morale.

-Mon père est venu ? Mais il ne te connaît pas et il ne sait pas que je suis là.

-Bien sûr que si, il me connaît. C'était mon professeur quand j'étais jeune.

-Quand tu étais jeune ? Mais tu as le même âge que moi !! répond Ivana

-Nan, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne vieillit pas mais j'ai juste dix ans de moins que ton père. Je sais que tu te poses des questions sur moi mais je n'en ai pas les réponses moi-même. Je ne sais rien de moi.

-Pourquoi fait-tu la guerre à Garaa ? demande Ivana, ça tu peut me répondre.

-Je te promets de te le dire un jour mais pas maintenant. Et tu as raison je continuerai ma guerre seule.

-Alors je m'en vais et je te payerai tes entraînements.

-Ce n'est pas la peine !

-Si je te les payerai en recherches sur toi.

Sur ce Ivana rentre dans le salon, et voyant Jenika debout lui saute au cou. Kirah sourit et sort dehors, respiré l'air frais du soir. Le ciel est d'un noir sombre parsemé d'étoiles blanches lumineuses. Kirah déteste le blanc, il est trop pur, trop noble pour elle, le noir lui convient mieux à elle et à son œil, mais le noir la dévore un peu plus jour après jour. Oui, elle a toujours envie de se venger mais elle est envahi d'un vide, se venger ne fera pas revivre celui qu'elle aimait. Elle s'en souvient comme si s'était hier, elle revenait de mission et attendait Kakashi pour aller fêter la victoire de sa première mission seule, mais Kakashi comme à son habitude était toujours en retard, à force elle s'était habituée à attendre. Et puis elle l'avait vu lui, il était grand, brun avec des yeux verts. Il avait un petit côté prétentieux avec son regard suffisant. Il arpentait la rue, sûr de lui et fier. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et elle était tombé amoureuse. Elle ne croyait pas au coup de foudre et pourtant, elle s'en était prit un en pleine face. Kakashi était ensuite arrivé et elle était partie avec lui boire un verre. Lui, il l'avait regardé partir avec un air triste, ils ne s'étaient même pas échangé un mot et pourtant ils s'étaient compris. Alors elle avait tourné la tête discrètement et devant son air déconfit, elle lui avait tiré la langue. Il s'était mis à sourire et avait continué son chemin. Ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle avait réfléchi, pensé, pesé le pour et le contre, qui aimait-elle le plus ? Bien sûr, elle aimait beaucoup Kakashi, mais était-ce de l'amour ou de l'admiration pour une famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, mais en même temps comment pouvait-elle aimer ce garçon dont elle ne savait même pas le nom.

Finalement le lendemain, elle rompit avec Kakashi. Elle était triste comme même car elle l'aimait toujours mais peut-être pas comme un petit ami. Elle rechercha pendant toute la journée, le jeune homme et le trouva. Il habitait dans un hôtel près d'un café dans un quartier assez riche. Elle attendit qu'il sorte et elle traversa la rue d'un air indifférent. Il la repéra tout de suite lorsqu'elle marcha devant lui d'un air distrait. Il afficha un sourire amusé et lui coupa la route, il lui demanda son nom. Elle afficha un sourire énigmatique et lui dit qu'il n'avait qu'à l'attraper et elle lui répondrait, sur ce, elle partit en courant. Il éclata de rire, la suivit et réussit à la rattraper à la sortie du village.

-Alors ? lui demanda-t-il essoufflé

-Je m'appelle Kirah, et toi ?

Il répondit qu'il s'appelait Akito, après ils se baladèrent en parlant de choses et d'autres, il venait de Suna, une ville enfoncée dans le désert. Il était ici pour affaires, et il devrait bientôt rentrer chez lui. Elle était déçue bien sûr, mais qui c'est ce qui pourrait arriver d'ici-là. Ensuite ils parlèrent de leurs familles respectives, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne connaissait pas la sienne. Lui, il était fils unique et ses parents étaient des ambassadeurs c'était pour cela qu'il était ici. Ensuite vu que la nuit tombait, il la raccompagna chez elle, et avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, il l'avait embrassée puis était parti comme un voleur. Elle était restée sur le seuil de sa porte avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain, ils s'étaient revus et là, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé. A partir de ce jour, ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Il avait passé la semaine à s'amuser, à sortir et à s'aimer. Et puis, elle était partie en forêt, chercher des plantes médicinales et elle avait trouvé Orochimaru. Il l'avait marqué et contrairement aux autres la marque ne s'était pas étendu sur elle, ne la mettant pas en danger.

-je n'en n'attendais pas moins de toi, répondit-il

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle

Il lui expliqua qu'elle possédait des dons particuliers, qui l'interessait grandement, elle fut surprise comment savait-il ? Il répondit qu'il le savait et que c'était tout, il lui proposa de venir avec lui et qu'en échange de son aide pour certaines affaires, il trouverait la signification de ses étranges dons. Elle ne lui fit pas tout de suite confiance, puis sa curiosité la poussa à le rejoindre. Elle resta un mois avec Orochimaru, puis lassée de ses fausses promesses, elle partie à Suna retrouvée celui qu'elle aimait après avoir tué Kabuto. A Suna, elle eut du mal à trouver sa maison, en fait elle était passée trois fois devant sans la voir, elle était immense :elle possédait trois étages avec des fenêtres tout le long, un immense parc rempli d'arbres les plus étranges les uns que les autres. Elle resta sans voix devant ce palace, puis se décida à frapper à la porte. Un garçon l'ouvrit, il mesurait une tête de plus qu'elle, il avait des cheveux rouges feux, des yeux gris clairs, et un signe étrange sur le côté droit de son front. Il était assez étrange dans l'ensemble, il avait un visage calme et un regard indifférent sur les choses. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait, elle répondit qu'elle cherchait…mais à ce moment là Akito apparut derrière le garçon aux cheveux roux, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Après un long baiser, ils relachèrent leurs étreintes et Akito lui présenta le garçon aux cheveux roux, c'était son meilleur ami et il s'appelait Garaa.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Garaa, car il n'était pas très amusant mais elle ne le détestait pas. En fait elle le trouvait assez étrange, et elle devait l'avouer, elle était assez attirée par son caractère sauvage. Il ne se liait pas facilement d'amitié avec les gens mais était toujours calme et indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. Cela avait le don de l'exaspérer, elle qui changeait d'avis sur un coup de tête, et qui envoyait tout balader quand elle était en colère. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle vivait le parfait amour avec Akito et c'est tout ce qui l'intéressait. Et puis ils décidèrent de fonder un gang à Konoha, elle trouvait cela très amusant de se battre avec d'autres personnes et c'est elle qui avait eu l'idée. Et puis Garaa était retourné voir sa famille pour une semaine, ils avaient donc suspendu leurs activités. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait commencé à entendre des voix. Elle mangeait avec Akito, et puis elle avait ressenti une douleur intense dans le crâne, elle s'était pris la tête dans les mains, et avait hurlé. « Reviens, reviens, reviens, reviens ». Puis cela avait cessé, elle avait pleuré, pourquoi était-elle différente ? Akito l'avait prise dans ses bras, il avait séché ses larmes, elle l'avait regardé, il était beau. Il avait encore grandi ces derniers temps, il la dépassait maintenant d'une tête et demi, ses trait étaient toujours aussi fins. Il était devenu plus musclé, ses épaules étaient plus carrées. Elle voyait son reflet dans ses yeux verts, elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, Akito l'embrassa, puis il passa sa main sous son haut, et ouvrit son soutien-gorge. Il l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou et il enleva son T-shirt. Elle enleva son haut. Il lui embrassa le ventre, la poitrine et les lèvres, il se leva, lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la chambre. Ils passèrent une longue nuit, et quand elle se réveilla, elle avait la tête posée sur son torse. Il la regardait d'un air amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle

-T'as l'air d'un ange quand tu dors.

Elle rougit

-Par contre quand t'es réveillé, t'as plutôt l'air d'une sorcière. rigola-t-il

-Baka! répliqua-t-elle

-Bah, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, par exemple pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à toi ! Tu m'as ensorcelée !

-Pffffff ! Tu crois à ça toi ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

-T'es mignon quand t'as l'air débile. lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille

Elle éclata de rire.

-Tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-il

-Oui

-Tu vas voir !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et commença à la chatouiller. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Garaa entra. Il baissa son regard sur le lit où se trouvaient Akito, torse nu et elle, les seins nus. Il ne montra aucun signe de surprise ni de gène, il sortit et elle entendit le bruit de sa porte qui claquait. Ils se regardèrent en silence, puis ils se rhabillèrent et allèrent voir Garaa pour lui demander comment c'était passé son voyage. Ils ne reparlèrent pas du fait que Garaa les avaient surpris dans une situation… Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Un nouveau gang était arrivé en ville et il devait vite reprendre le dessus. Elle proposa de les amener dans un piège, elle leur parlerait d'alliance, pendant que les garçons les attaquerait par derrière. Garaa n'était pas d'accord, il trouvait cela irréfléchi, Akito se rangea de son côté à elle, à vrai dire le temps était contre eux. S'il ne voulait pas que leur réputation chute, il fallait agir tout de suite. Ils décidèrent de mettre à exécution « leur » plan pour le lendemain.

Le soleil était haut ce jour-là, il faisait un temps magnifique, pas un nuage dans le ciel, qui était d'un bleu clair très pur. Elle attendait le chef du gang adverse. Il arriva avec ses membres. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'ils étaient une vingtaine.

-ouchhhh ! ça va être plus dur que je ne pensais. Même si on est assez fort, ils sont vraiment nombreux. pensa t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? demanda celui qui semblait être le chef.

-Nous vous proposons une alliance.

-Une alliance ? Nous vous exterminerons ce sera plus simple.

A ce moment précis, Garaa et Akito décidèrent d'intervenir. La bataille fit rage, ils avaient tous les trois plusieurs adversaires. Elle avait décidé de ne pas utiliser son œil rouge. Tout se déroulait plutôt bien pour l'instant. Il réussissait à surmonter le nombre de leurs adversaires. Et puis Garaa lança un kunaï en direction de son adversaire, celui-ci l'évita, le kunaï alla se planter dans le cœur de la personne qui était derrière. Seulement cette personne c'était Akito. Elle avait tout vu mais elle n'arrivait pas à hurler, elle le vit s'effondrer, elle oublia ses adversaires et courut se jeter à côté de lui. Du sang coulait de sa poitrine, son visage était devenu livide.

-C'est la fin. dit-il du sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Mais non, dis pas ça. répond-elle

Elle déchira le bas de son pantalon, ouvrit la chemise de Akito et lui fit un bandage. Mais le sang continua toujours à couler.

-Arrête cela ne sert à rien, mais ne t'inquiète pas je pars heureux.

-Non, tu ne partiras pas tu vas vivre ! je t'aime ! Tu vas vivre !

-Je t'aime, sa voix se fit de plus en plus faible, mais tu resteras ma sorcière préférée !

Il sourit, puis il eut un sursaut, et il s'affaissa, la bouche en sang, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Non ! son cri résonna dans la rue.

Pendant ce temps, le combat avait continué, Garaa avait été blessé à la jambe et il avait du mal à repousser tout ses adversaires. Puis il reçut, un coup sur la tête, il s'évanouit. Les personnes de l'autre gang se retournèrent vers elle. Son œil rouge commença à la brûler, et depuis cet instant elle ne se souvint de rien. Elle se réveilla des armes dans les mains et elle était pleine de sang. Elle était entourée de cadavres. Elle les avaient tous massacrés. Ils étaient mutilés, certains avec la tête tranchée, des kunaïs dans la poitrine, des bras tordus, des mains arrachés, des vies brisées. Elle les avaient tués. Elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Garaa était réveillé, il la regardait étrangement.

-Tu les a tous tués ! Tu les a tous massacrés ! C'était horrible ! dit-il

C'est la première fois qu'elle percevait un ton dans sa voix et à ce moment-là il était effrayé. Dans son regard, on percevait une lueur d'horreur.

-J'ai tout vu ! Tu en avais déjà tué la moitié quand je me suis réveillé, c'était horrible, ils étaient effrayés, ils t'ont demandé pitié, tu les as regardés et tu as éclaté de rire, tu as tranché la gorge à celui qui était à genoux devant toi sans ciller une seule fois. Tu es un monstre !

-Moi, un monstre ! Tout est de ta faute, tu as tué Akito ! Tu l'as tué !

-C'était un accident et si tu m'avais écouté, on n'aurait jamais fait ton plan dangereux, et irréfléchi !

-Alors pour toi c'est de ma faute ? demanda t-elle

-Entièrement !

-Je le vengerai !

-Moi aussi

-Alors c'est la guerre !

-Oui, la guerre !

Après ça Garaa ne fut plus jamais le même, il n'était plus calme, indifférent aux choses, il était maintenant colérique et égoïste.

_Fin des souvenirs_

Kirah est sorti de ses souvenirs par les pensées de quelqu'un. Elle s'éloigne du quartier général et marche dans la rue.

-Bonjour Itachi. dit Kirah.

-Humf ! répondit le garçon aux yeux rouges

-Alors ? demande t-elle

-Je ne sais pas si tu connais l'Akatuski ?

-Si bien sûr, les célèbres chasseurs de primes !

-Oui répondit-il j'en fais partie, mon chef te propose un marché : tu nous livre Orochimaru et on te donne l'antidote pour Jenika.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Eh bien, elle mourra. répondit-il

-Non, j'ai déjà trouvé l'antidote et je lui administré !

-Mais c'est impossible ! C'est un poison très rare dont l'antidote est inconnu par pratiquement tout le monde. répond t-il d'un ton très calme.

-Très bien. Je crois que l'on c'est tout dit. Tu ne me crois pas tant pis. Au revoir

-Attends ! Nous voulons Orochimaru ! On te payera en échange !

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas ! J'ai des choses plus importantes à régler !

-Ta guerre avec Garaa ! Tu regrettas de ne pas nous avoir aidés !

Itachi s'enfuit par les toits. Elle le regarde partir avec un sourire carnacier. Qu'es-ce qu'elle ne supporte pas ces maudits chasseurs de prime capable du pire pour peu d'argent. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de rester ici, elle a des choses à faire.

XXX

-Salut Garaa.

-Bonjour Kirah. répondit-il sur ton très calme.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Ils se trouvent tous les deux face à face juste un peu avant chez Kirah.

-Si je t'ai bien compris, tu m'as demandé de venir juste pour parler ?

-Oui. répond t-elle d'un ton agacé

-Alors pourquoi as-tu des kunaïs dans les mains ? demande Garaa

-Je ne te fais pas confiance ! répond Kirah

Elle lui explique ensuite qu'il faut que leur guerre cesse, que assez de sang à couler depuis le début, que s'entretuer ne fera pas revivre Akito. Garaa répond que c'est vrai mais qu'il la tient comme même pour responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami.

-Tu me l'as pris ! ajoute t-il

-Il était à moi, c'était mon amour !

-C'était mon meilleur ami !! dit Garaa

Ils ne s'entendraient jamais bien déclare t-elle, mais elle ne veut pas avoir de nouveau besoin de tuer, alors elle veut faire la paix. Elle jette ses kunaïs par terre. Garaa plisse ses yeux entourés de noir, la regarde intensément comme s'il pouvait voir à travers Kirah. Puis après avoir poussé un gros soupir, il jette ses kunaïs par terre aussi.

-Au fond, on est aussi responsable l'un que l'autre. lance Garaa

-Oui, et d'ailleurs…

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir, elle est interrompue par quelque chose, elle pousse un gémissement et Garaa fait de même. Non, c'est pas vrai, elle ne va pas mourir là devant lui. Du sang s'échappe de sa bouche. Elle regarde Garaa, qui est devenu encore plus pâle que d'habitude, lui aussi du sang s'échappe de sa bouche. Ils étaient finis. Au loin une voix résonne :

-Je t'avais dit que tu regretterais de ne pas nous avoir aidés

-Itachi murmura t-elle en laissant tomber un flot de sang.

Là encore tout est de sa faute, pensa Kirah, elle ne sert qu'à faire mourir les gens autour d'elle, elle avait fait mourir Akito et Garaa est devant elle en train de mourir. Tout est de sa faute, si seulement elle n'était pas aussi arrogante, aussi sûr d'elle, aussi irréfléchie.

XXX

Il commence à pleuvoir, puis c'est un véritable déluge, il fait noir, très noir, par moment le ciel est éclairé par des éclairs, le tonnerre gronde et la pluie continue de tomber de plus en plus fort. Ivana se blottit plus contre Neji qui tient sa veste au dessus de sa tête pour les protéger des gouttes froides et glacés. Ivana affiche un visage assez désespéré, elle vient de découvrir qui est Kirah en s'introduisant clandestinement dans les archives de la ville. Et elle redoute de la mettre au courant, ce qu'elle a trouvé n'est pas très gaie à raconter. Neji est au courant et ils se rendent tout les deux chez Kirah pour lui expliquer. Seulement ils s'arrêtent un peu avant, une masse sombre se dresse devant eux, il ne distingue rien, puis un éclair jaillit dans le ciel et éclaire cette zone d'ombre. Ivana pousse un cri tandis que Neji sursaute. Devant eux, il y a Kirah agenouillée par terre, le front en sueur, le visage blanc, la bouche en sang et Garaa juste en face dans la même situation. Et la cause de tout ça se trouve au niveau de leur ventre, ils sont tous les deux transpercés de la même flèche, elle a d'abord touchée Kirah puis a troué aussi de par en par Garaa. La flèche est bloqué par eux, elle n'est pas ressortie entièrement du corps de Kirah et n'a donc pas pu s'échapper du corps de Garaa. Ils sont donc tous les deux face à face, ne pouvant plus bouger un seul petit doigt sans se provoquer à chacun une douleur atroce.

-On est foutu dit Kirah

-Ouais répondit Garaa, c'est con on a toujours voulu se tuer chacun d'un côté et on va crever emsemble.

-Il sera bien mort de rire Akito, quand on l'aura rejoint.

-Peut être qu'il ne sera pas content de nous voir dans le monde des morts.

Ivana reste pétrifié sur place, Neji lui agit, il tira d'un coup sur la flèche, Garaa et Kirah laissent échapper un hurlement de douleur, mais la flèche se retire de leurs corps.

-Cela ne sert à rien. On va mourir, c'est trop tard. déclare Kirah

-Kirah écoute-moi, j'ai des choses à te dire, j'ai trouvé qui tu étais. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment joyeux à dire. répond Ivana

-Je veux savoir, de toute façon c'est fini murmure t-elle, le fait de parler lui faisant perdre plein de sang.

-Ne parle pas ! Je vais te dire.

Et Ivana lui dit, comme elle le sait, Kirah fait bien partie d'une famille de ninjas, seulement ces parents adoptifs ne l'ont pas trouvé par hasard. Des personnes ont tués ses parents pour la récupérer, elle. Et ensuite, ces parents adoptifs l'ont récupérée pour lui faire subir des expériences. Elle était donc cobaye, seulement ces expériences étaient clandestines et dirigés par Orochimaru. Il essayait de créer une nouvelle forme de shinobis plus forts, mieux entraînés, avides de tuer. Son corps à elle était donc une nouvelle forme de pantins mécaniques incrustés dans un corps humain.

-Je suis une machine ? demande t-elle horrifiée

-A moitié, seulement tu t'es échappée avant que Orochimaru est pu finir de te transformer. Et ensuite Orochimaru s'est enfui puisque Hokage 3e avait découvert ses expériences sur l'immortalité.

-Mais pourquoi j'entends des voix ? murmura Kirah

-C'est Orochimaru qui essaye de te contrôler.

-Et pourquoi ai-je un 3 e œil ? dit-elle dans un souffle

-Tu as un 3e ? s'exclame Neji, mais Garaa et Ivana la regarde aussi bizarrement. Kirah se frotte le front avec ses dernières forces, et ouvre son œil rouge. Les trois autres restent estomaqués devant cette vision pour le moins étrange.

-J'ai compris, il y avait un passage dans l'archive qui parlait de la vision du pantin et de sa volonté. Et cette vision et cette volonté sont donc représentés par cette œil. déclare Ivana.

Kirah se met à tousser, elle crache du sang

-Il aurait finalement mieux valu que je ne cherche pas. C'est la dernière phrase qu'elle prononça, sa tête retombe doucement sur le sol, ses yeux se ferment. Mais lui, son œil rouge, ne se ferme pas, il reste là, à haïr les gens, à les mépriser, à désirer leurs mort. Garaa lui ne dit rien, il s'approche du cadavre de Kirah et avec son kunaï crève l'œil rouge.

-C'est cet œil qui t'as tuée. murmure t-il au cadavre, puis il s'effondre sur elle. Ivana et Neji reste là, puis Ivana retourne Garaa le place à côté de Kirah et lient leurs mains pour l'éternité. Ils sont morts en faisant la paix. La pluie redouble de violence et enlève toute trace de sang sur le visage de Kirah et Garaa. On pourrait croire qu'ils dorment, sauf qu'ils sont morts.

**FIN**


End file.
